Love Story of an Egyptian Thief
by Kiko-chan X Kanda-sama
Summary: Can an Ancient Egyptian thief love? Why is Yami Bakura having such weird thoughts? One-shot. Fluffy.


_Author's note: My second longest fic so far. My previous fics all had some problems with paragraphing when I uploaded them, so I hope this one turns out fine. Read it, enjoy it, love it, review it! ^.^  
p.s. Please tell me what you think of the paragraphing in your review. THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS! ._

**DISCLAIMERS: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters.

* * *

**Love Story of an Egyptian Thief**

It was three in the morning and Bakura has not slept yet. No, not the King of Thieves; he should be out stealing while the sky is black.  
_Who should I steal from today? _he wondered.  
He had been to the museum, library, supermarket, and several innocent sleeping citizens' homes to satisfy him. He looked around his room and surveyed his shelf. On every single rack were stolen goods of all kinds. There were a few valuable ones, like that archaeological artefact from the Ancient Egypt section of the museum, but most items were useless and worthless. His sensitive ears picked out Ryou shuffling on his slumber in the next room.  
_I'll steal from yadonushi!_

Being as quiet as he could, Bakura tip toed through Ryou's door. He cursed silently at the creaks wailed by the rusty door hinges. Thankfully, Ryou was a deep sleeper and kept dozing. The thief looked around the dark room and considered his options. The photo frame with a photo of Ryou and his sister? His beloved book series? Okay, how about his Maths textbook? Bakura's scanning chocolate eyes fell on his hikari. His breath caught in his throat. Ryou lay asleep with his chest rising and falling with every movement of his diaphragm. His soft, fluffy-looking white hair spread out across the dark blue pillow. His cheeks were a slight soft pink illuminating in the gentle moonlight streaming through the tiny gap between the curtains.  
_He is beautiful…  
_Bakura's eyes widened immediately as the thought whooshed out of his head as quickly as it got in. Beautiful? He must be losing his mind. He grabbed the first thing his eye caught and left the room quickly.

Ryou woke up the next morning looking for his shirt.  
"Have you seen it, 'Kura?" he asked, flustered beyond what Bakura thought was normal.  
Bakura shook his head, knowing full well that the stolen shirt is lying under the thick blanket on his bed. No way would he admit to his actions of the previous night. Nor would he admit his thoughts when he saw Ryou looking all angelic in his sleep.  
_Angelic… if only he was my angel… _Bakura's eyes widened again in terror._ Why are silly like thoughts like this invading my mind?  
_His eyes followed Ryou around the apartment who was looking for the lost T-shirt still in his pyjamas.  
_He does look very cute in those blue pyjamas with white clouds.  
_Bakura shook his head hard as if trying to get rid of the weird thoughts and comments. He had no idea what was wrong with him.

That night, Bakura sat on his desk wondering what havoc he should create.  
_Should I graffiti the walls of Domino High? Should I take tomatoes from the supermarket and hurl them at people's windows? Should I steal the giant TV above that road?  
_His train of thoughts brought him back to 24 hours ago in Ryou's room. He felt an urge to go back there.

Stealthier than ever, Bakura slipped into his host's bedroom.  
_I'm only here to steal_, he convinced himself.  
He could hear soft gentle snores coming from Ryou. The curtains were not drawn and the moonlight flooded the interior. Ryou had his back to him so he went over to sit on the windowsill to admire the sweet beautiful face. Bakura's heart felt strangely warm and cosy just looking at Ryou sleep. All thoughts flew from his mind and Ryou became the only thing he thought, saw and hear. Just before the sun rose, Bakura took Ryou's favourite pencil with him and left.  
_What a lucky pencil; Ryou absolutely adores you_, he scowled at it.

"Have you seen my blue pencil?" Ryou asked a little annoyed.  
Sitting on the sofa, Bakura looked up from inspecting his Egyptian dagger and shook his head.  
Ryou's brow furrowed, "I really loved that pencil."  
Bakura's heart got a stab of guilt. Should he return it to Ryou?  
"Oh pencil, where are you? Please come back!" Ryou wailed close to tears.  
Bakura's already guilty heart sank into the pit of his stomach.  
"I love you, pencil. Come back! I will hug you every night and give you a kiss, I promise!" Ryou called out while searching the coffee table.  
Bakura felt jealousy overcome him like a great tidal wave.  
"Ryou! I need help!" he called out suddenly.  
Ryou turned round to shoot him a questioning look.  
"I, uh… want to know where I can eat blueberry pancakes."  
Ryou sighed, "I can make them for you if you want to eat them." Bakura nodded eagerly. "Okay, I will go buy the ingredients. Don't do anything evil while I'm out," Ryou said, aging an accusing finger at him.  
Bakura pulled a face at him and went back to playing with his dagger. At least he got Ryou's attention now.

Bakura started to dream in his sleep that night. In the dream, Ryou and he were in this broad green meadow. Ryou was in his arms, smiling innocently and happily, head resting on his chest. A light breeze blew and Ryou's hair got in his face. Not that he minded: Ryou's sweet scent engulfed him, making his knees go weak and heart thud really fast. Ryou lifted his head to look up and smiled even cuter. His lips were enticing and pink. Bakura leaned in closer and they…  
"AAH!" he screamed and sat upright.  
Ryou burst in through the door, concern painted on his face.  
"What's wrong, 'Kura?" Ryou asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes.  
Wide-eyed and panting hard from the shock, Bakura answered, "I don't know. I keep having weird thoughts. I think I'm sick."  
Ryou's hand touched his forehead and Bakura's heart went even crazier.  
"You're flushed, 'Kura. Maybe you are. I'll stay home from school to look after you. You might have a cold."  
"What's that?" Maybe it was the reason to his fantasy.  
"When the temperatures drop and your body gets sick. I don't know what happens really but it could get quite serious. Go back to sleep, I'll stay here to keep an eye on you."  
Ryou tucked him in and Bakura's eyelids got heavier and heavier.

Bakura woke up the next morning feeling something clamping down the blanket on his left. It turned out to be a sleeping Ryou. His shoulder moved up and down and Bakura could hear his breath hitting the blanket. He felt oddly warm yet scared with Ryou asleep next to his thigh. Bakura gazed at the albino, etching his every detail in his memory. His fluffy white hair was calling out to him, urging him to bring his hand towards it to caress it. His hand lifted and stopped in midair, hovering above the sleeping boy's head.  
_I wonder if it's really as fluffy as it seems.  
_His hand inched closer to the mass of keratin. Ryou shifted suddenly and woke up. Bakura's hand shot back as if he touched fire. Ryou yawned, unknowingly letting Bakura look at his white teeth and pink tongue, and stretched.  
"Morning, 'Kura. How are you feeling?" Ryou mumbled sleepily, extending a hand to touch Bakura's forehead. Bakura's heart did flip-flops inside him and he mumbled back an okay.  
"You're not burning like you were last night. I'll bring you breakfast-on-bed, okay?" Ryou continued before leaving him alone in the room. Bakura watched Ryou's back turn the corner and disappear sadly.

As it turned out, Bakura went back to a deep slumber and missed out both breakfast and lunch. He started dreaming again. This time, Ryou and he were on the sofa watching a movie on TV. Ryou was lying down with his head in Bakura's lap. Bakura was stroking Ryou's hair and Ryou was purring contently. During the commercial break, Ryou sat up and snuggled into Bakura's arms. Bakura's hand found Ryou's chin and lifted it so he could diminish the distance between their lips. Their lips touched gently and they kissed intently yet tenderly. Bakura's hands were in Ryou's hair while Ryou's arms held Bakura close to him. They began to…  
"Wake up, 'Kura; I need to take your temperature." Ryou's jerked Bakura back to the world of the awake.  
He looked up at Ryou whose brow was knitted slightly from the deep concern for him. Bakura's strong arms pulled Ryou down onto him on the bed.  
"Bakura?"  
Bakura slid his arms round Ryou to keep him down and close to him.  
"Ryou, I have something I need to—"  
He was stopped by Ryou's soft lips on his. Ryou was shy at first but Bakura's tongue prodded him to give him courage and they were soon in full make-out mode. Bakura's hands started to get entangled in Ryou's fluffy hair – they were as fluffy as they looked – while Ryou pinned Bakura down with his entire body.  
When they finally broke apart, Ryou whispered, "I love you too, Yami. I have since I've known you."  
Bakura chuckled and kissed the tip of Ryou's nose and said, "I love you, Ryou. Will you be my yadonushi forever?"  
Ryou giggled and brushed his smooth cheek against Bakura's, "Forever and ever, Yami."  
Bakura whispered, "Yadonushi, prepare yourself."  
Ryou looked down at his love's mischievous grin and laughed. Bakura let Ryou under the blanket and the two stayed in bed for the rest of the day.

_I might be a thief but Ryou, you have stolen my heart. _

**~Owari**


End file.
